pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of New Adventures!
Morning rose on the tiny settlement of Eden Town. As it did, a young boy, named Silus, rose to preform the same tasks he did everyday. Chores had to be done, and then he would be off to walk around the town for awhile. The house remained quiet, perhaps because his parents were still sleeping, but he did his chores regardless. After finishing, Silus made his way outside, careful not to slam the door and wake his parents. The air was fresh and smelled like rain, perhaps because of the fresh morning dew on the ground. In the sky above him, a flock of wild Pidgey and Starly were crying out as the flew overhead. A smile crossed Silus's face; "Today is the day.." he thought. For seven years he had put off becoming a Pokémon trainer to help his parents with their duties around the house, but today, his dream would become a reality. He began walking in the direction of the local professor's house, hoping he would be awake. Silus, upon reaching the small research lab, reached up and rang the doorbell, awaiting an answer. A minute passed...then two... Finally, a groggy Professor Changi opened the door, "Young man, do you know what time it is?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Yes sir, I realize its earlier, but I just couldn't wait any longer." Silus replied, excitement rising in his voice. "Ah yes, Silus, I remember you now. Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, come on in." the professor said, and then gestured for the boy to enter. The First Pokémon Silus stepped into the lab and looked around, gawking at the equipment that was there. He also took notice of a poster with the legendary Pokémon, Mew, on it. "Wow, Professor. I didn't know you were into those old legends." Silus remarked. "They are more than just legends. I'm convinced that these Pokémon really exist. You should know that, your cousin owns one." the professor responded, shutting the front door behind him. The Professor walked over to a small kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee, and Silus a glass of milk. The two then sat across from one another on the table in the same room. "Now then," Changi began, taking a sip of his coffee, "I normally don't give out new Pokémon to just anyone. They have to be qualified trainers; meaning they went to some sort of Pokémon school. However, since I know you and your family quite well, I'll make an exception on the promise that you'll do your best to train the Pokémon you choose." "Yes Professor, I promise." Silus said, almost in a chant-like voice. "Very well." Changi replied, getting up from the table and leading Silus into another room; this one with a large mechanical table at its center. On the table sat twelve Pokéballs with a label beside each which gave the name of the Pokémon inside. "Pick one of these." the professor insisted. Silus stepped up to the table and looked at each selection, though he already knew which one he was going to pick. Over the seven years he had put off being a trainer, he had made up his mind that if he ever got the opportunity, he'd pick a Chimchar. So, Silus carefully picked up the Pokéball with the Chimchar label next to it. The Professor smiled, "Good choice." he applauded. "Now there is just one last matter to be dealt with." Changi reached into a drawer on the desk behind him, and then placed its contents on the desk's surface. He first pointed to the cellphone-looking object, "This is your Pokédex. It will be an invaluable tool for you on your journey." he explained. He then pointed to the miniature-sized Pokéballs sitting next to the Pokédex, "These are your five Pokéballs. They are empty, so use them wisely. You can buy new ones from any Pokémart you come across." Silus nodded and retrieved the items, placing them in his pocket. Changi smiled again, "I've programed my number into your Pokédex. If you are ever in need of advice, simply call me." he said. "I will Professor, and thank you." Silus replied gratefully. Setting Off! After returning home, Silus sat down with his parents to discuss his impending journey. "I suppose we couldn't keep you here forever." his mother said, upon hearing the news. "Perhaps its the best thing for you to experience." "Even so," his father chimed in, "Don't get reckless. The world is a dangerous place; be careful at all times." "I will, Dad." Silus replied solemnly. His parents then smiled in unison. "Then you have our blessing to set off." his father said, handing him a backpack. Silus smiled, excitement once again welling in him, "Thank you both!" he exclaimed, taking the bag from his father. He then placed his five Pokéballs in one of the bag's pockets and headed out the front door. As he walked down the path towards Route 1, he couldn't help but look back and wave to his parents, as they watched him leave. And with that, Silus's Pokémon journey began.... Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier